Homecoming
by Gin-okami123
Summary: Sakura finally comes to terms with her feelings and makes up the most childish way of presenting these feelings to Naruto. Will it work? Smutty, smut, smut-I'm not even going to lie.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, story number two!! I took my reviewer's advice and put more spacing, hopefully it won't be as overwhelming as the first story was.

I also worked a tad bit more on the ...interesting parts of the story, so I hope you enjoy!!

I DON"T OWN NARUTO, MASASHI KISHIMOTO DOES!!

* * *

It had been two years since I last saw him.

I had waited for this day for so long. I'd planned out everything that would happen the day he came back. To the smallest detail.

Every little thing. What he would do, what I'd say. The molding of our bodies in the moonlight—

Maybe just a little too much. My planning for my perfect reunion had almost bordered on obsession,

But it was so important to me. I _had _to tell him that I'd finally realized that he was the one for me.

That he was my knight in shining armor, not Sasuke.

I was the shining prize to him, his world. Finally he would get what he deserved, what he longed for,

Her.

She knew that she _most definitely_ didn't deserve him. Not in the slightest amount.

But she needed him, more than anything in her world-

No, he was her world now.

She could only hope that it wasn't too late.

* * *

The day she dreamed of had finally arrived.

He was home. He had come back to her. Her Naruto had come back after so long.

Her anticipation was finally over. "Operation Naruto" was finally in action.

She greeted him, chit-chatting idly, punching him senseless; the "sameold-sameold". Then she sprung into action.

"Hey Naruto, how about we get some ramen?"

Naruto beamed a bright smile towards her. "Of course Sakura! It's a date, right??"

Sakura pretended to sigh in annoyance. "Well I guess so, but you're paying!!"

Naruto jumped up in exasperation, screaming his usual "Datte-bayo" along with a bout of "I'm on a date with Sakura-Chan!!"

Sakura sighed in annoyance again, and inwardly squealed. If he was this excited about a date, **"Imagine how he'll feel when we give him his homecoming present."** Inner Sakura mewled in sheer delight, and Sakura was flooded with countless images of her and Naruto doing many "not-so-friendly" positions.

Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts, and followed Naruto to Ichiraku.

The ramen date ended by her second bowl, and his seventh.

As he said he would, he paid for the entire meal, resulting in a _very_ thin Gama.

He offered to walk her home, and she rejected the offer. Instead, she offered to walk him home, surprising Naruto.

"My house is a mess Sakura; you really don't wanna see it…" Sakura made a mock pout, puckering her upper lip to add to the effect. "You've seen my house! C'mon it can't be that bad." Naruto held up his hands, finally obliging to the girl's offer.

They arrived at his doorstep, and she observed how smoothly he pulled his key out of his pocket to unlock the door. He opened it, greeted by a stale smell and a light sheen of dust. He turned to her, rubbing the back of his head. "Well you wanted to see it…"

Sakura walked past him, inspecting every nook and cranny of his home until she arrived at her destination. "This is where you sleep?" Naruto nodded his head. "Yeah. I have a nice view of the village from here." Sakura looked at him. "An enemy could easily attack you from your window, and you being such a heavy sleeper puts you in an even worse position." Naruto shrugged. "No one's attacked me yet, so I don't see a problem." Sakura sighed. "It's getting late; shouldn't you be heading back to your place? Your parents are probably worried sick." Sakura looked to him, a sad smile on her lips. "My parents died last year. They were murdered by Rai-nin." Sakura turned to look at the village. "I was out on a mission at the time, so I had no idea that it had happened. When I came back, my parent's house was all blocked off, and there were tons of ANBU. I got the news a couple days later. "

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know." Sakura smiled sweetly. "I just don't want to lose you too. You can get careless at times and cocky as well." Naruto snorted at the comment. **"This is it, go for the kill!!"** Sakura turned to face Naruto, mesmerized by the way his eyes looked in the moonlight. "There was something else I wanted to tell you Naruto." Naruto smiled. "It took me a while to finally realize it too."

"What do you mean?"

Sakura walked up to the boy, standing so close to him that the tips of their feet touched. "Naruto, I have feelings for you." He tensed his body in shock at the sudden statement. Sakura continued explaining. "I realized it just after the death of my parents. I thought 'life's much too short to pass up opportunity.' And here I am now. I know you felt the same before you left, but do you still have those feelings?"

Naruto stared at her for a long period of time, trying to figure out if she was really serious or not. "You want Sasuke."

"I wanted him. Feelings change and I finally realized he's an asshole."

Naruto shook his head. "No. You wouldn't want me if you knew the truth."

"What truth Naruto? You can tell me."

Naruto shook his head once more. "No, you wouldn't want me if I told you, you'd only fear me."

Sakura looked at him, raising her hands to cup his face. "Please tell me Naruto. I can handle it."

He looked into her emerald green eyes, seeing the spark of determination that ran through them. "Do you remember the incident that occurred fifteen years ago?" Sakura nodded her head. "You remember the story, right? How the Fourth sealed Kyuubi into a human child?" Sakura nodded slowly, still looking into his eyes. "I am that child." Sakura's breath caught in her throat, and she could only stare at the man before her.

"You hate me now, don't you?" Sakura shook her head. "No Naruto, I'm grateful. If it wasn't for you, the beast would've killed us all by now. It's all thanks to you." Naruto looked at her with shock written on his face. "R-really?"

"Yes Naruto and that information doesn't deter me from you." She leaned up to brush her nose against his. "It only makes me feel stronger for you." Naruto crushed his lips to hers, his emotions making the kiss intense and hot. Sakura had to grab onto his shoulders for support.

"Naruto, please. Let me help you." Naruto looked to her, closing his eyes to meet her in another smoldering kiss. He held her waist, his fingers gripping into the soft skin of her lower back. The other was splayed across the back of her neck, keeping her from breaking the kiss. She mewled, causing Naruto to kiss her more passionately then before, then he dragged his lips from hers to her neck.

She entwined her fingers into his unruly blonde hair, noting how soft it felt as she nimbly untied his headband, letting it drop onto the floor with a clang, followed with another as hers joined it. "Mmm, Naruto." The name slid off her tongue like velvet, and it was hard not to call his name every second. Naruto busied himself with the other side of her neck, nipping and licking experimentally until he found the spots that made her mewl.

He was amazed at how much she made him feel. She could break him down and build him up with the flick of a wrist, and this was the highest he'd ever been. He'd fantasized about this when he was gone, even pleasured himself with her on his mind. This was mind-blowing to him, the experience so real to him that he didn't know what to do with himself but _feel_ and listen to the dark voice in his head. Naruto finally threw the girl onto his bed, admiring how she looked bathed in the moonlight; how her hair was splayed around her head like a halo, how she seemed to glow, and the unmistakable red tint across her cheeks. It only spurned him on more to complete the task at hand.

He trailed his lips lower, unzipping her red vest with his teeth. He liked the change in style, it showed off her beauty and her grace, and those _damn sexy _legs of hers that he couldn't resist touching. After discarding the material, he came in contact with a black, lacy garment that hid her chest from him. "What is this?" Sakura had removed his jacket, and was in the process of discarding his white shirt when she took his hand and brought it to her back. "There's a hook, unclasp it. This is a bra, it keeps my breasts from going everywhere when I exercise and prevents sagging." Naruto mouthed an "o" as he unclasped the article and tossed it aside, then stared at the newly exposed flesh. He ran his hands on her chest, finding it soft and warm. His nimble fingers reached the peak of her breast, and he instinctively pinched his fingers together softly, only to be satisfied by her reaction. He continued this process, molding each breast with each hand until she pressed his head against one. "Please Naruto." He looked up at her to find half-lidded eyes and a blush across her face, and then lowered his open mouth onto the sensitive flesh.

She moaned this time, arching so that her chest pushed further into his face and he could only breathe her into his senses. Her skin tasted so delicious to him, and he loved the texture of it against his tongue as he licked a path down to her belly button, flicking his tongue sporadically. _**"Taste her Naruto, I want to hear her scream our name and beg for her release."**_ Kyuubi growled impatiently. Naruto pushed lower, unhooking the tan utility hip bag that Sakura usually donned and tossed it to the far corner of his room, then slid the black spandex shorts down to her ankles before she kicked them aside. She shuddered in anticipation as he hooked a finger into her pink lacy underwear, seeing him glance at it and toss it aside after smirking at the cherry design. He parted the girl's legs, glancing up at her before lowering his head into the junction between her thighs.

"Naruto, what are you do-_oh_-" The rest came out as a moan as Naruto lapped at her nub, taking the small bead of flesh into his lips before nipping lightly at it. He then slid his tongue lower to slip inside her folds, only to be rewarded with a moan that sounded like his name. After a few more thrusts of his tongue and a couple of nips she released, spilling out hot fluid that soaked the bed sheets beneath them. It was bitter at first, but he soon learned to appreciate the taste and the smell. **"She tastes of strawberries and smells of cherry blossoms. A good mix, ne?" **Kyuubi purred. Naruto could only agree as he lapped the rest of the liquid from her, moving his head up so he could see how his blossom had fared through the experience. She panted harshly, moving her head up to see his mouth and chin covered in her release and then blushed before letting her head drop back onto the mattress.

"**Take it to the next step boy. Don't tell me you don't know what to do after staying with that perverted old hermit and reading his material for two years."** Kyuubi growled. He had a point, Naruto was very well educated in this sort of field and he wondered how much experience Sakura had.

"Have you done this with anyone else Sakura?" Naruto's voice had an edge of possessiveness that had Sakura melting beneath him. "No, the farthest I've gone was kissing." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "With who?" Sakura blushed, looking away as she mumbled her answer. "Hinata. It was a stupid dare at one of Kiba's parties. We were both pretty trashed." Naruto was in shock before grinning smugly. "That is so _hot_." Sakura turned a deeper shade of red before looking at him, shifting her lower body so it was aligned with his. She had a smirk of her own as she ground into him, hearing him groan her name as he returned her advance tenfold.

The next thing she could see was Naruto's boxers flying in the air to land on the floor. He looked to her, silently asking for permission and she rocked her hips into his, giving him his answer. From what his sensei had told him, it hurt a girl the first time she slept with a man. It would be different though, because he was making love to her, not just fucking her. He looked to her, smiling warmly as he leaned his forehead against hers, "Sakura, I want to have more than just this."

"I think this is the farthest two people _can _get."

Naruto shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I meant that I want a relationship Sakura. I don't want this to be a one time thing. I want me and you to become…us." Sakura smiled sweetly, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes before kissing him softly, letting her emotions seep into it. "I'd love to be with you Naruto." Naruto smiled, his blue eyes twinkling brightly before feeling his current arousal once more. "I'm sorry if this hurts at first, but I promise it'll get better." He slid into her slowly, feeling how tight and hot she was. He heard her whimper as he pushed through a barrier of some sort, then stopped as she dug her nails into his skin. "_God damn_ you're so _fucking_ tight Sakura." Naruto moaned as she slowly rolled her hips up, pushing him further inside her.

The moonlight shone on both the lovers as they rocked back and forth against one another as if they were ocean waves crashing against a sea cliff. The intensity, the feeling, the white hot heat that ran through her veins was almost too much as she gripped onto Naruto for support. He was feeling it as well, the pulse of her walls, the sound of his name on her lips, the feel of his body against hers; it was making his head spin. Finally, the last wave of pleasure hit her before she was overwhelmed by an intense, tsunami of sheer bliss as she was brought higher than she had been in her life before collapsing onto the bed. Naruto did a short bout of irregular thrusts before moaning her name, then shuddered as he released inside of her.

He removed himself from her, picking her up so that a clone could change the sheets, then laid her down gently before collapsing beside her as the clone covered them up with a blanket. The clone quickly dismissed himself with a small 'poof' and Naruto looked to the angel beside him. "So, did you enjoy your homecoming present Naruto?" Naruto smiled softly before kissing her. "Yes, it's the best thing I've ever gotten in my life."

"Even better then ramen?"

"Almost the same, you're higher on the scale."

A firm whack resounded throughout the village, followed by a yelp of pain.

"Okay, you are way better than ramen."

_-Fin-_

* * *

That's the end!!

Please review!

Gin-Okami123


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys,

The sequel is out!!

It's called: Sweetest Goodbye

It's for all those who wanted a sequel so here you go!!


End file.
